


Fixing a broken heart

by Sharpshooter57



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Caring, Comforting Steve, Cute, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, New York City, One Shot, Possessive Steve, Protective Steve, Running Away, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, cheating stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter57/pseuds/Sharpshooter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tony Stark breaks your heart Steve comes to find you, and one things leads to another cute story with fluff <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing a broken heart

"He's such an idiot!" You cried as you ran down the street in the pouring rain.  
"Why did he have to cheat on me!" You muttered as people looked at you.  
"Don't look at me!" You snapped creating a wall of fire in front of them that was put out immediately as you carried on running.  
"Fucking Stark!" You yelled, as you ran under a bridge and began to cry as you curled up in a ball.

*Earlier*   
"I'm home!" You shouted as you walked into Stark tower.  
"You're home early, erm Stark's busy" Steve smiled.  
"Doing what?" You asked then you heard a noise coming from your room, you looked over to Steve, who pulled a sorry expression.  
"It's not a what is it?" You muttered looking at Steve who slowly shook his head.  
"(f/n) I'm sorry, this is why you shouldn't have dated Stark, I would hav" Steve began before you stormed past him flinging the door open.  
"(F/n)!" Tony cried as he pushed the woman off him.  
"Who's she?" The woman asked hugging Tony.  
You felt rage burning up inside you, you quickly threw a fire ball at Tony, who ducked as it burnt a hole in the wall.  
"It's over, You asshole!" You screamed at him as you ran out.  
"(f/n) wait!" Tony called after you as he ran out of the bed room trying and failing to put some pants on.  
"Go burn in hell" You yelled as you set his hair on fire, as he quickly ran for the sink.  
"You're a Psycho!" Tony yelled back .   
"Stark you idiot!" You heard Steve yelled as the lift door shut.

*Back to the present*   
"(f/n)!" You heard someone yelling.  
"Steve....." You muttered as you saw him looking under the bridge.  
"(F/n)!" Steve yelled as he ran towards you.  
"Stay back!" You yelled a circle of fire forming around you.  
"Look Starks an idiot!" He yelled, as you placed your hands over your ears.  
"I'm not going back to him!" You screamed at Steve as you stood up.  
"I don't want you to go back to him!" Steve shouted as he walked towards you.  
"Don't..." You muttered as Steve jumped through the flames hissing as he hugged you, the flames dying down.  
"I don't want you to go back to him, I want you" He muttered into your ear.  
"Stop...." You muttered your eyes welling up once more.  
"I love you" He smiled as he let go looking in your eyes, he slowly leant in for a kiss.  
"It's all a lie" You muttered as you shuffled back from him, looking at him as he stood there frozen.  
"You all lie!" You yelled as you ran on, throwing flames behind you, as you ran on down to a park.  
"Idiot, they're all idiots" You muttered as you climbed the climbing frame, and crawled into a small metal tube thing.  
"(f/n)!" You heard Steve yelling.  
"Stay away" You muttered over and over as you watched him run around the park, people staring at him.  
"Shit" He hissed as he walked out of your sight.  
"How could anyone love me, Tony was right, I'm a psycho" You muttered as you curled up against the sides of the tube.  
"You know Stark isn't always right" You heard someone mumble.  
"Steve go away" You sighed as you heard a small fumbling over your head before a sudden thud came, you looked down the end of the tube and saw Steve smiling at you.  
"(F/n), You're not a psycho" Steve sighed smiling at you.  
"You say that Steve, but I know you think I am" You mumbled.  
"You're a beautiful smart girl, the girl I fell in love with, the girl that Stark doesn't deserve and didn't treat right, you're the girl of my dreams" Steve smiled causing you to blush slightly.  
"Steve....please stop lying" You muttered.  
"As Captain America I can't lie" Steve laughed making you smile a bit.  
"There's that smile I love, now are you going to come out?, cause I'm getting soaked" Steve sighed.  
You looked at him and didn't move, Steve sighed.  
"What are you...." You muttered as you watched Steve struggle to fit his large frame into the metal tube.  
"It's a bit small isn't it" He smiled as he lay flat on his back looking up at you.  
"You're such an idiot" You laughed slightly as he legs lay out the end of the tube.  
"Nice place you got her mam" Steve smiled as he looked up at you.  
"Is everything you said...true?" You muttered to Steve.  
"Yes" He answered back his tone now deadly serious.  
"You love me?" You asked, as Steve paused before smiling.  
"I love you ever since I first saw you" Steve smiled at you.  
You smiled as you warmed your hand slightly, running it through his hair drying it, before moving it down to his face drying his skin, careful not to burn him.  
"(f/n)....." Steve muttered as he looked up at you.  
You looked down at him before bending over and kissing him on the lips.  
"Thank you Steve" You smiled as you pulled away, Steve shuffled out of the tube and helped you up.  
"It's stopped raining" You muttered as you held up your hand, a single water droplet falling on it.  
"You're so beautiful" Steve muttered as he looked at you.  
You blushing slightly as you looked at Steve, who placed a hand on your cheek pulling you in for another kiss.  
"Eww, their kissing" A kid called from across the park.  
"Hmm" You muttered quickly pulling away from Steve, and hiding in his chest.  
"Come on" He muttered as he scooped you up in his arms and carried you off to the streets where he called a cab.  
"Steve...I'm fine....just take me home" You muttered as you both got in the cab.  
Steve said something to the driver who then set off.  
"You're not going back to Stark Tower" Steve glared, as you stared blankly at him.  
"So where are we going?" You questioned but Steve remained silent before blushing slightly.  
"My place" He muttered as the taxi pulled up, as he got out of the cab, you followed as he paid the cab.  
Steve grabbed your hand and lead you into the apparent block and up to his flat.  
"Steve..." You muttered as he opened the door, you looked around the clean apartment his shield resting in the corner.  
"Make yourself at home" He smiled as he walked over to the bedroom, "I'm taking a shower" He muttered.  
You stood in the living room/kitchen before wondering into the bedroom and opening Steves draws to find a dry t-shirt. You breath out the water evaporating off your skin, your (h/c) hair drying instantly, you slowly took your shirt off replacing it with Steves, as he walked out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist, you couldn't help but stare at his perfect body.  
"Is that my shirt?" Steve questioned breaking the silence making you blush.  
"yeah...erm...my stuff was wet so, I took..erm borrowed" You began to stutter out, Steve laughed slightly as he walked over hugging you, resting his chin on your head.  
"It suits you" He smirked as he let go drying his hair with a towel.  
"Come here" You sighed as you walked over to Steve who turned around, you lifted your hand as Steve ducked a bit as you slowly dried his hair with his hand, you began blushing as you noticed Steve was staring at you the whole time.  
"Sorry" Steve muttered looking the other way noticing your blush.  
"You can take the bed, I will sleep on the couch" Steve smiled as he walked out, you reached for his arm as he walked away.  
"Please stay" You muttered as he turned back at you, he nodded slowly as you climbed into bed and he lay down next to you.  
"Huh?" You muttered as Steve wrapped his arms around you, spooning you as he kissed your head.  
"You're so beautiful, Stark was such an idiot" Steve muttered, as you shuffled back against Steve.  
"I would never do that to you, I would never let you go" Steve smiled as you rolled over looking him the eyes.  
"Steve, I think I love you" You smiled slightly blushing, "I always had this feeling, but I never knew if you felt the same way, that's why I dated Tony he showed that he loved me, but he clearly didn't" You muttered.  
"I love you (f/n), and that will never change" Steve smiled as he kissed you on the lips, "You're mine" he muttered as you rolled back against him going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like <3 first Steve oneshot if you want some more just comment, I also do requests for characters but I'm not good at writing Bruce ones sorry


End file.
